Princess of the Hill
by JustSagan
Summary: This was a story suggested by LiveFoREVer93. LiveFoREVer93 also made the cover. This is the first time that I have written a romance story. I hope you all enjoy!


This story was requested by LiveFoREVer93. I have never wrote a romance story before, so please enjoy!

...

It was a normal, quiet night for everyone's favorite ER Doctor, Deidra. However, quiet nights like this were always a double edged sword for Deidra.

On the one hand, not a lot of people coming in meant that most people were quite safe and healthy for the night. On the other hand, Deidra loved to help people, and the thought of not doing much made her feel sorta like she wasn't doing anything to help her fellow people.

But what she didn't know was that things were about to take a major turn for her.

As she was brushing her long dark brown hair, the Hospitals receptionist paged her.

"Hey Deidra, i'm sending a man that had burned his left hand up to you. The man's name is Mike Judge."

Deidra was quite shocked and surprised by this.

"Mike Judge? No that can't be, it must be a coincidence." Deidra thought to herself, as she finished brushing her hair, and made sure the place looked organized.

A few moments later, she heard a knock on her door. When she opened it up, she was very surprised to see that it was indeed the one and only Mike Judge.

"Hello Mr Judge… Please come on in."

Deidra was a little nervous. She didn't expect to see someone that she not only looked up to, but also someone that she felt sexually attracted to. But none the less, she did her best to play everything cool.

"So Mr Judge, what brings you in here today?"

Deidra knew why he was there, but she just wanted to try and make small talk.

"Well… I was trying to do some Propane experiments so that I could better understand Propane. You see, I work on a show called King of the Hill, and Propane is a very important part of the show. Unfortunately, I had accidentally burned my left hand in the process." Mike Judge explained, while keeping his left hand covered.

Deidra wasn't surprised by his level of dedication, he was the creator of King of the Hill after all.

"You sound like quite the creator Mr Judge, now let me see your hand, just so I can see how serious the burn is."

Mike Judge then uncovered his hand, and let Deidra examine it.

His hand was covered in second degree burns, but fortunately, there were no signs of third degree burns.

"Your hand is quite burnt, but there doesn't appear to be any signs of serious damage. You will need to rub some ointment on it, and refrain from any work that could irritate your hand, but you should make a full recovery."

Mike Judge smiled upon hearing this.

"That's great news. Thank you so much for your time."

Mike Judge was about to leave, but then the sound of thunder could be heard outside. Deidra opened her window, and saw that it was pouring outside.

"Oh no, it's gonna stink walking in this…" Mike Judge said.

"How far away did you park?"

"I didn't drive here. I couldn't find my keys when I burned my hand, so I ran here. It took about 20 minutes."

Deidra didn't want Mike Judge to walk home in this rain, so she decided that she would let him sleep at the hospital for the night.

"You don't have to go out while it's raining, it might irritate your hand. I will let you sleep here for the night. As long as i'm here, it should be alright with the rest of the staff."

Mike Judge was quite happy to hear this.

Deidra then showed Mike where he could sleep for the night, and then left the room so that Mike could settle down.

Deidra then went to her own bed to try and get some sleep. Her shift was over, and she had nothing else to do so she just wanted to get some rest. Unfortunately, she couldn't stop thinking about Mike Judge. After about 20 minutes, she decided to check up on Mike Judge, and make sure that his hand was alright.

She then walked into the room that Mike Judge was in, and noticed that he also seemed to be having trouble sleeping. So she walked up to him, and started to comfort him. He was surprised by this at first, but he didn't stop her.

Things then took a… Strange turn as Deidra started to rub around Mike Judge's crotch region. However, Mike Judge didn't stop her, he just continued to let her rub. But just as things seemed like they were going to get down and dirty, Deidra got very embarrassed.

"Im… Im so sorry, I don't know what got into me…" Deidra said, embarrassed.

Deidra was then about to walk out of the room, but Mike Judge stopped her.

"No wait! Don't go!"

Deidra stopped to hear what he had to say.

"I know this must seem awkward, but i'm alright with this. You see, my wife and I have been growing more and more distant ever since King of the Hill started to get big. She was not happy with my Propane experiments. Eventually, she left me, and I have been all alone sense..."

Deidra didn't know what to say. She never thought in her life that she would ever be this close with Mike Judge. But she was not one to pass up on a opportunity like this.

"I understand Judge and… I also want this."

Deidra then walked back up to Mike Judge, and layed in bed with him. They then started to get close, and kiss. They passionately kissed for a good 3 minutes until Deidra broke it off. Before Mike Judge could say anything, Deidra started to undress herself, until she was completely naked.

"You… You like what… You see?" Deidra asked, trying not to sound nervous.

Mike Judge simply smiled and nodded.

Mike Judge then pulled his pants down (He likes to go commando), revealing his average sized penis. Deidra smiled, and got in bed with him.

"So… I guess we should start then?" Deidra nervously asked, as she climbed on top of him.

The two wasted no time in starting their love making.

It started with some kissing, but then slowly over the course of of 2 minutes, Mike Judge soon entered Deidra. Deidra moaned in pleasure, and continued to let Mike Judge penetrate her.

"Oh Mike… I… I…" The pleasure was so great that Deidra couldn't even finish her sentence.

Mike Judge didn't moan much, but he was clearly enjoying the sex. He had forgotten how nice a, what he assumed to be a 24 year old woman felt.

The sex continued for a good 10 minutes, until both Deidra and Mike Judge were about to reach their limits.

"Mike… I think im… im!"

"Same here Deidra!"

Mike Judge then gave one last thrust before causing both of them to reach their climax. Deidra soon climbed off of Mike Judge, and layed back down on the bed, right next to him.

As Mike Judge started to collect his thoughts, he realized that he was not wearing a condom, and that he might have just gotten his Doctor pregnant. He turned to Deidra, and was about to tell her, but stopped when he noticed that she was already sleeping.

Mike Judge decided that he should also get some shut eye. He had to be up in the morning to help finish a script for a new King of the Hill episode.

Morning…

Deidra woke up, and immediately noticed that Mike Judge was gone. At first, she was extremely devastated, but then she noticed that he left a letter, with his phone number on it. She picked it up, and gave it a read.

"Dear Deidra, i'm sorry that I left so soon, but I had to be at the studio so that I could help write a script. Now there is something else that you should know. I wasn't wearing any protection when we made love, so there is a possibility that you might be pregnant. Please keep in touch with me, and whatever happens, I will be their for you."

After Deidra finished reading the letter, she didn't know how to feel about this. She always wanted a child, but she never knew it would happen to her at the young age of 24. However, she also knew that there was a chance that she wasn't even pregnant, and that she would have to wait and see.

9 months later…

Deidra still couldn't believe that she was about to give birth to Mike Judge's baby. It seemed like only yesterday when they had their first encounter in her hospital room. But those thoughts would have to wait, right now she had to deal with the great amount of pain that giving birth to child caused.

"Ahhhh! It hurts!" Deidra cried out.

Fortunately for her, Mike Judge was standing over her, and doing his best to keep her calm while the doctor delivered the baby.

"Don't worry Deidra, just keep pushing. It will be over soon."

Mike Judge's words were able to keep her calm, and focused on the birth. Eventually, the baby finally came out, crying.

"It's a girl!" The doctor announced.

The doctor then wrapped the baby in a blanket, and handed her to Mike Judge, while Deidra recovered. Mike Judge smiled, and then brought the baby down to Deidra's level for her to see.

"She's beautiful… What should we name her?" Mike Judge asked.

Deidra had been thinking about this for awhile, and she had came up with the perfect name.

"I think that we should name her…"

The end


End file.
